


And then Teddy

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, adopting children, all that good stuff, having children, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Teddy has a life full of love surrounded by family every step of the way.That's it. No catch, just happy little Teddy growing up, bearing witness to his family growing around him.





	And then Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



> This tooth rotting little thing was borne out of the need to comfort a friend in a difficult moment of her life. Sometimes the fandom just gotta come together and pour love over someone who needs it. So [ @Erin_Riwen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen) this is for you

> Teddy was two

And Draco was having tea with Andromeda every week, getting his life back on track, deciding what to do with a world of possibilities disclosing in front of him. He was discussing apprenticeships and travels with a toddler babbling on his knees, a tentative sense of family growing back into his chest as he held his cousin, soft, warm, fragile and smiling at him with the brightness of the sun.

> And then Teddy was five

And Draco was teaching him how to make magic doodles on spare pieces of parchment. Small stick figures would animate on the page making Teddy laugh that full bright laugh that pulled a smile on Draco’s face and made warmth bloom in his chest.

> And then Teddy was eight

And Draco was finishing his training as a master potionist. In his free time he would make special paints for Teddy to colour with, non-toxic colours that he could shift with his metamorphic abilities, much to his delight. Draco loved working on his master project, but he loved more sitting down on the living room carpet with his cousin, jars all around them and parchments to slap colour on until something came to life.

> And then Teddy was eight and a half, almost nine

And there was something different about Thursday tea, Harry was coming around along with Draco, he was almost always wearing Auror robes telling him all sorts of fun stories about his job.

> And then Teddy was ten

And Harry was kissing Draco at the door when he came over for tea and they started coming to visit Teddy together more often. They taught him to ride his first broom together and got jealous when he’d make a special drawing only for one of them. So Teddy started making ones for both of them but that made things worse because they’d bicker over who would get to keep it. His cousin and his godfather were difficult, but Teddy loved them anyway.

> And then Teddy was ten and a half

And Harry and Draco finally listened to Teddy’s suggestion and moved in together so they could keep all of his drawings together in one place and they wouldn’t have to quibble over it anymore.

> And then Teddy was eleven

And they took him shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. Harry got him his very own broom and Draco got him the best potion kit. They all got ice cream in the end and Draco was all too smug about Teddy’s choice of a snake as a pet to bring to school.

> And then Teddy was eleven and a half

And he was standing on the platform ready to catch the train to Hogwarts, Andromeda and Harry standing at his side while they waited for all the Weasleys to arrive. Draco was waiting for him at the castle and he couldn’t wait to see all the places everyone told him about, all the secret passages his father used to explore, but Harry had made him promise to try and not get into as much trouble as his parents.

> And then Teddy was twelve

And he was still struggling to call Draco Professor Malfoy. Draco wasn’t making the transition easy on him by treating him to lunch and painting lessons once a month. But he didn’t hesitate to bust him for not paying attention in class.

> And then Teddy was fifteen

And Draco was having him keep a big secret regarding a ring meant for Harry. Teddy found it wasn’t easy to lie to his godfather but there was more Slytherin in him than anyone thought. Teddy was fifteen and he was keeping a secret from Draco too. The right kind of truths fell from his lips until the day Draco finally asked Harry to marry him, lifting the weight off of Teddy’s shoulders. Harry said yes, of course, revealing a ring concealed in the breast pocket of his uniform, meant for the exact same purpose, one Teddy had helped him pick almost two month earlier.

> And then Teddy was sixteen

And he was spending a lot of time with Narcissa struggling to learn French, stumbling through simple phrases until he picked up the grammar enough to speak with Draco over tea. They had fun driving Harry crazy when they made fun of him in a language he didn’t quite understand, but then Draco would call Harry ‘mon coeur’ and kiss his cheek and Harry would stop pouting immediately. Harry’s lovesick look would be gross if it wasn’t mirrored by Draco every time he turned around.

> And then Teddy was seventeen

And he was gathering courage to ask Victoire out but when the moment came all of the French he’d worked so hard to learn trickled out of his ears. She said yes anyway. And she kept saying yes all year.

> And then Teddy was eighteen

And he was helping Pansy braid Draco’s hair, threading flowers through them while Blaise helped him get into intricate formal robes. He let Pansy finish to go check on Harry in the other room. He was already dressed and pacing the length of the room, trying not to run his fingers through his hair after Luna had styled them. At eighteen Teddy was standing under a canopy Neville had decorated with the most beautiful flowers, Andromeda at his arm while they waited for the grooms-to-be to show up. When the moment came he handed over the gold bands for Draco to slide one on Harry’s finger and Harry to do the same.

> And then Teddy was twenty-three

And he was standing under another canopy dressed in formal robes, waiting anxiously for Victoire to join him so they could tie their lives together. At twenty-three Teddy knew he’d seen the most beautiful woman in the world walk towards him, it took his breath away and robbed him of all the words he’d prepared. Victoire slid a ring on his finger anyway.

> And then Teddy was twenty-four

And he was becoming godfather to a tiny blond baby named Scorpius Malfoy-Potter.

> And then Teddy was twenty-five

And he was becoming a father for the first time.

> And then Teddy was thirty-six

And he was standing on the platform of the Hogwarts express sending his firstborn off to school with soft recommendations to be good with Scorpius and work hard in potions because professor Malfoy did not play favourites.

> And then Teddy was fifty-eight

And he was becoming a grandfather

> And then Teddy was no longer counting.

He had a big family around him to count the days and the years as they passed by, filled with happiness and growth and new life as his hair never turned white, because he was cheating at it while Victoire’s turned a delightful bright snowy colour, making him smile behind his glasses as he watched her braid them. He ended up going white in solidarity, because it made her smile and kiss his cheek in that way he liked.

And then Teddy looked back and he was happy

And then Teddy looked forward and he was happy

There was love within and without and in every nook and cranny of his home and his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment in the box below or find me at [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a little chat.


End file.
